


Wash Me With Your Water

by MaybeCaboose



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Hallucinations, Injury, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeCaboose/pseuds/MaybeCaboose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler didn't want to shower, but he had to. His mother was making him, so he had to. Entering that bathroom already made him feel uneasy, but he took a deep breath in and started taking off his clothes as fast as he could. At least it was peaceful. For now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Me With Your Water

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Tyler didn't want to shower, but he had to. His mother was making him, so he had to. Entering that bathroom already made him feel uneasy, but he took a deep breath in and started taking off his clothes as fast as he could. At least it was peaceful. For now.

The bathroom had a mirror placed in the room so that if he wanted to, he could leave the doors of the shower open stare at himself as he showered. It was what he always did, he stared directly into his own eyes the moment he stepped in the shower. He didn't do it because he loved his body, no, he hated his body. But he could see the whole room if he stared into that mirror. If he was able to see every corner of the room, he was safe. It wouldn't come for him. He couldn't look away, because if he did, he'd be dead. It would come for him and kill him. And he always had to shower for 30 minutes tops, otherwise it would manage to grab him.

So he showered, his eyes still not moving even though his body did. But because of this little sound his eyes barely moved an inch and then Tyler felt a hand wrap around his ankle and he screamed. Suddenly, the water turned into blood and Tyler didn't even need to look to know it was there. Sharp nails dug into Tyler's skin and it dragged them down, leaving large wounds on his back, chest and legs. He felt a hand wrap around his neck that slammed him against the shower wall, breaking the glass in the process. Parts of glass pierced through his skin, making more wounds, making more blood fall. He kept screaming in pain, tears falling from his eyes as he was pulled and slammed against the other wall. He called for his mother, but to no avail, perhaps she was far in the kitchen and didn't hear him (or perhaps she didn't care). He screamed and cried and he was thrown against the walls until darkness filled his vision.

And then it was peace again.


End file.
